HATE THAT I LOVE YOU DH
by syd4563
Summary: Hermione befriends pansy, Lucius is released from prison,an outraged and angry Hermione is getting fed up with her constant run in's with a cocky smirky Draco but one thing leads to another as Hermione and Draco become closer!... So what makes her leave ;
1. Hermiones morning

A/N: everything that happened originally did happen however Hermione and Ron did not get together. Ron Is with Lavender and Pansy is no longer a bitch in fact her and Hermione become good friends; you'll see.

Hermione's POV: Chapter 1

Hermione sat up in bed. She stared at the clock which read '8.00am'. It had been 4 years today since the demise of Voldemort, along with Fred, Tonks, Remus and a lot of other people. Since it was such an important day today the ministry decided to hold a memorial service at the old Quidittch pitch followed by a ball.

She sighed at the thought and threw her duvet off. Sliding her feet into her slippers she made her way to the bathroom. She hated days like these because they reminded her of the friends she had lost. It was all because some snake headed, power obsessed slytherin who wanted power he couldn't have.

The best way for her to forget and not get angry was by thinking positive; about the future, she still had Ron, Ginny and Harry.

After a nice long hot shower she ate some toast with a cup of butter beer. Sitting at her kitchen table she heard a small tapping sound.

'_Tap tap'_ she realised it was Tristan; Harry's new owl.

'Hey T, what have you got for me today' she said as she summoned the window open to the owl. She unhinged the mail from his leg and allowed him to settle in front of the fire she just conjured up for him.

The owl had bought her a letter from Harry and Ginny along with a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry and Ginny always made sure Hermione got a copy of the Daily Prophet especially since she lived in muggle London.

First she decided to open the newspaper.

**Lucius Malfoy released from Azkaban **

**And is expected to make an appearance at the bayous ball tonight.**

**Read more on page 12**

Hermione gazed at the newspaper for a long time, frozen she did not move.

'WHAAT' was all that she managed out, scaring Tristan. 'No, no, no, no'… she turned the pages of the newspaper vigorously to page 12 and began reading.

**According to writer Rita Skeeter Lucius Malfoy, dangerous follower of the recent dark lord has now been released from Azkaban prison. Why? Some may ask, well witches and wizards it has been heard that he has made a plea on which the ministry has allowed his release on the charges that he attends the Bayous Ball tonight and apologises to those whom have lost. He is also required to pay his respects to the departed. **

**Some say it's a conspiracy for him to re-unite the death eaters so that they may continue the work of their recent partner.**

**Minister replies "Nonsense" towards the accusations…**

Hermione threw the paper across the floor and screamed to the top of her lungs. What the bloody hell was this about! After all that Harry had done they still release the arrogant pompous git. Merlin why did this happen. That man deserved a death sentence; eaten alive by one of Hagrid's Blast ended skrewts.

The ministry could say what they wanted but Hermione knew this was something to do with money. The blonde prick's son who was an even bigger arse had paid the ministry into releasing his father. GOSHH this was so hard to take in.

Why on earth would they release the mad man?

Why!

She picked up her wand and faced it at the Daily Prophet and at the top of her lungs screamed "BOMBARDA MAXIMA", the paper blew into thousands of little pieces before setting on fire, restoring itself and blowing up again.

After a long and hard tantrum Hermione remembered Harry's letter. She turned and opened it;

Hermione,

I suppose you've already read the Daily Prophet. All I can say is don't worry. We will see him tonight and I and Ron are going to corner him before we question him. I must say I am kind of pissed that the ministry didn't confide in us first. Your head of the department of magical law enforcement and I'm head auror. Bloody hell there's something fishy going on and don't worry we'll get to the bottom of it.

But I'll bet a thousand galleons that Malfoy (Draco) has something to do with this. We will also be seeing him tonight try not to harm him (HAHAHAH)

Take care, see you tonight, love you loads love Harry.

p.s. you better wear the pink dress as we planned… love Ginny xx

How could Harry be so damn calm?

Gosh if I see Draco Malfoy I'm going to kill him and his blasted father.

Oh merlin help me…

After a difficult morning Hermione flooed herself to Diagon Alley.

She wore yellow sundress that reached above her knees; it clung to her tiny wait showing of her curves. She had changed since Hogwarts her hair was no longer curly; it was wavy it hung just above her shoulders and she had more of a tan. The tan kind of suited her as it matched her honey comb eyes.

She carried a small bag with her galleons.

She was furious and didn't care about anything apart from the fact she wanted to kill the Malfoys and the minister of magic for treating the golden trio as though they achieved nothing.

She stormed down past Ollivanders and just as she was about to enter Flourish and Blotts, she heard a laugh. A very familiar laugh. This laugh boiled her blood and pissed her off. Only because she recognised it. It belonged to the world's most arrogant prat. Draco Malfoy.

She turned and locked eyes with him… "Well, well, well, look who we have here boys, its potter and weasels toy girl". Hermione was so furious she had missed at the way he watched her.

"You git!" she stormed to him and slapped him, leaving a hard imprint.


	2. Draco's morning

Chapter 2: DRACO'S POV

It was 7.30am Draco Malfoy sat in his study staring at a copy of the Daily Prophet. He sighed and turned his head to the letter from his father. It read;

_**Draco,**_

_**I suppose you have heard by now from your mother that my release has been made final by the wizengamot.**_

_**I will be released shortly after who you receive my owl.**_

_**Unfortunately I have to attend a pathetic ball for the dead of the blood traitors.**_

_**I will see you when I arrive at the manor. I trust you have kept everything in order being the only heir I have.**_

_**Your father Lucius**_

What the bloody hell…oh dear merlin.

They've let the monster out. Draco could only think negative. Ever since he was a little boy he never once received attention a boy needed from his father. Lucius was a cold man and was dangerously despised by the wizarding community and mostly by his son. Draco never showed his hatred; not out of fear but out of loyalty and respect for his mother. Growing up wasn't easy for him, being rich was the only good thing Draco could see in his childhood. But not even galleons can buy you love.

Sitting at his desk he set the letter on fire. He sighed and sat back in his chair, it was only a matter of time before his mother would wake.

Suddenly a smirk grew on his pale thin lips… the golden trio were going to be pissed at this. Draco couldn't wait to see weasel's face light up to the same colour as his hair and watch potters fury. But mostly he could not wait to see mud blood Grangers little tantrum. Draco just knew they would be pissed and he hoped to merlin he would be there to see it.

A little knock on the door bought his mind back to reality. "Enter" was all he said and in came his mother; Narcissa Malfoy. She was an elegant women, who unlike Lucius had enough knowledge to understand that her son was her priority not some pathetic wizard who would seek nothing but power. Draco respected his mother greatly; he respected the way she stood up to his father and the way she always got her way. She didn't wait on Lucius, she was sophisticated and a proud women.

She walked into his study with a smile strapped on her face.

"Mother"

"Draco I have prepared your gown for the ball tonight would you like to try it on, I've got your fath-"she stopped and realised he wasn't listening at all. She changed the subject as something came to her eye.

"Draco, I see you have read the papers and the letter from your father" she said watching the Daily Prophet sit on his desk and the burning letter

"Yes I have".

"Oh don't pout Draco, he's your father".

"Who say's I'm pouting" he shrugged. "I don't care".

"I know he may not be the best father but he's- ". He cut her off.

"Please mother I already told you I wasn't sulking "he grimaced. "I don't care about him; I mean thank Merlin he's returning what I would do without my beloved father".

Narcissa scented her son's sarcasm.

"Draco please stop acting like a child".

"A child, a child and how am I supposed to know how a child acts … I mean it's not like I was bought up like one" he couldn't help but release his rage, tears were beginning to fall and they were not tears of pain but anger "ALL MY LIFE IVE WATCHED OTHER PEOPLE BE HAPPY AND IVE ACCEPTED THAT I'M A MALFOY, I ACCEPTED VOLDEMORT JUST TO MAKE THAT MAN HAPPY BUT HE NEVER WAS HAPPY" he put his head in his hands and spoke in a more calmed voice "he doesn't accept me unless I commit some dangerous dark deed for him".

"Draco pl-"

"No mothers please stop, I spent 6 years watching the boy-who-lived be the happiest person on earth and he doesn't even have parents and I was the Malfoy, the evil but rich one, the one with the perfect life… how wrong this is"!

Draco sat down and began to stare into space day dreaming, he was just fed up. Narcissa stepped over to comfort her son. She pushed his golden blonde locks of his face and wiped his face; there were tears but he tried to hide them.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry" She kissed his head.

They were disturbed by a small tapping noise. They leaned over and saw a black owl at the window. Draco stood away from his mother and wiped his eyes and repainted the glare kind of look he had. He walked over to the window and opened it.

He recognised the owl.

"It's pansy's"

He opened it;

**_Draco,_**

**_We are having a get together at the ice wizards to celebrate your father's release. (Opposite Flourish and Blotts). Be at knock turn alley in 5!_**

**_Pansy._**

Narcissa leaned over Draco's shoulder and read the letter.

"I suppose you better leave then". She knew he was upset but didn't want to make him angry as it would only do more damage. He was nothing but a scared innocent child who tried to hide himself with a hard and cold outside. He needed love.

He just nodded and walked away.

Pansy was one of his best friends although she had changed since Hogwarts. She was the first witch to represent unity between the enemies. She had married none other than Seamus Finnegan. Of course Draco was happy for her but he didn't like showing his emotions; it was a sign of weakness. The moment he had with his mother was the first time he could not hold it in. He hated his temper it reminded him of Lucius.

Once outside the manor grounds he apparated with a POP!

He stood at knock turn alley before walking down to Diagon Alley.

He walked down with a look that scared many, this was his guard and he always kept it up. He hated people who showed emotions it made them vulnerable. He only ever showed his mother how he felt. But he made it his ultimate goal to never ever shed a tear over his father. Today was an exception; the pressure had gotten too much for him to take. Yeah this was the perfect excuse to tell himself.

He spotted Flourish and Blotts and looked directly across. He saw his old slytherins waiting for him. Bloody hell why on earth did they want to celebrate his father.

_Fathers an idiot who deserves to be punished not praised and released._

Putting on his oh so famous smirk he headed towards the crowd.

"Holler D". Draco raised a brow.

"Seriously Zabini, that's the best you can do" pansy let out a giggle.

She spoke "so Draco we have the entire day planned out".

"We…who's we"?

"Shut up Blaise you wanted to visit tremolos"

"Oh please Pansy it was your soppy husband"

"He's not soppy"

"Yeah he is"

"No he's not"

"He's a bloody Gryffindor, he is a Potter lover" Blaise whispered.

"BLAISE ZABINI! The war is over so get over it you ignorant little shit".

Draco just stood there and laughed at his two best friends bitching about some Gryffindor.

"Seriously we're going to stand here and argue about pansy's husband". This made them all laugh before Blaise pulled a discomforted face and turned to Draco.

"Anyway Draco there's something I've been meaning to ask you". Draco just raised his brow and waited but Blaise seemed to struggle for words.

"Any time today Zabini" Pansy rushed him.

"Shut up"

"You shut up"

"Shut it Parkinson"

"It's Finnegan to you".

Ok this was getting old and was beginning to annoy Draco, he let loose his anger.

"Both of you just shut the fuck up". They turned and looked at him with not so shocked expressions. "What did you want to ask Z".

"Well do you know why the ministry released your father…? I mean the real reason".

Draco couldn't help it " to be honest Blaise I only know what the Daily Prophet told me, but I don't believe it" Blaise and Pansy stared at him in awe.

"What do you mean Draco?"

"Nothing just that I know father bribed them or blackmailed them"…"It's what he does… anyway I can't wait to see Potty's face along with weasels and the know-it-all little shit Granger"

Pansy just laughed before saying "Speaking of the she-devil".

Draco turned and all he saw was a petite figure in a bright yellow dress. Damn was that Granger boy had she changed. I can actually see her figure and her hair was straight… dear merlin the bush had gone. At least now we can tell she's human and not a rabbit.

He put on his oh so famous smirk, raised a brow, shuffled his hair and watched her. She looked pissed. Perfect.

She turned and locked eyes with him… "Well, well, well, look who we have here boys, its potter and weasels toy girl". It was the only thing he could say seeing as they hadn't seen each other for a long time. It sounded fine in his head. But who cares he got what he wanted. To see the little stuck up bitch in a pissed off mood.

She heard what he said and strolled towards his before he knew she screamed "You git!" And slapped him, leaving a hard imprint.

What the hell! I just let a dirty mud blood slap me _cute mud blood_ eww…


	3. Truce

AUTHOR:

Chapter 3: Friends

Previously:_ She heard what he said and strolled towards his before he knew she screamed "You git!" And slapped him, leaving a hard imprint._

"What the hell Granger" he stood up with force as though he was going to hex everyone around him. "Wha-".

Pansy moved in front of Draco and blocked him before he could pull out his wand but surprisingly he hadn't even attempted to take it out. Hermione just stood where she was and didn't know what to say. She was so angry with him she didn't know where to start. Should she start with the fact that his father had been magically released from Azkaban? Or should she have been angry at the fact that he had just called her a '_toy girl'_.

Pansy turned her face from Draco and faced Hermione. "Well what was that for".

"What do you think it was for Parkinson" by this time she had turned scarlet red. "He called me something inappropriate".

"Bloody hell Granger I think we all have established the fact that you didn't slap Draco because of what he said". Blaise spoke.

"Oh really Blaise what was it for then".

Blaise couldn't stop eyeing Hermione along with Draco. Boy oh boy had this Gryffindor grown. Pansy unlike Hermione had noticed and decided to cut the tension.

"Listen we all know that you slapped Draco because you're angry at what you read in the Prophet".

Merlin how could she tell, Hermione was angry for that very reason but didn't want to say because a she didn't want to give Draco the satisfaction and B because she knew it was worthless even attempting to admit that this certain pre-slytherin told the truth.

"Fine" she gave in. "Malfoy I know you bribed the minister, your father was the biggest death eater in fact he was the one everybody feared, he was so set on killing Harry".

"Granger-"

"No Malfoy I know you bloody bribed the ministry and I'm not angry I'm pissed, I'm going to organise a hearing with the minister so that the monster you call a father can be locked up again he's a Bastard- there I said it I HATE YOUR FATHER! He needs to be punished".

"GRANGER JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP". Pansy, Blaise and Hermione all shook and stood with widened eyes. Hermione because she had never heard him shout and the slytherins because they were amazed that their friend didn't hex the girl for speaking so rudely of his father.

Hermione shut up.

"Granger I didn't bribe anyone" she widened her eyes even more. " My father was released for the exact reason you read well at least that is all I have been told, so turn around and go away you stupid little bint you don't know anything so why don't you go back to weasel and potter, so you can go take down some other dark lord".

He honestly did not know about the release of his own father, it wasn't as if Lucius confided in his son after every made decision. Draco was the last person to find out; his father only ever told him if he needed him for an errand. For instance when the dark lord had practically disowned Draco's father he had given Draco the impossible task; to kill Albus Dumbledore. When Lucius found out about the dark lords request of Draco he automatically became the father Draco wanted; proud and happy. But deep down all he wanted was for Draco to succeed so he could be at the top of the food chain again. He didn't care for the wellbeing of his son; but his own. Narcissa however loved her son and hated it when Voldemort gave him a task. She showed Draco the love a mother shows but a father was something Draco had never experienced and he didn't want to. It was too late.

But little did Hermione know, she thought that he had paid for his father to be released. How naïve she was, Draco wouldn't spend a penny on his father's release. Now that Draco was over the age of 18 the Malfoy inheritance were all his and no longer his fathers. It was a family tradition for money and wealth to be passed to the son as soon as he reaches the tender age of 18…

Hermione opened her mouth to say something and from the look off her fists and the shade of her face both Pansy and Zabini decided it was time to break up this little tiff.

"Listen umm… (Cough) Hermione, me and sea are having a get together and I… well…I was wondering if you would maybe want to come, I mean you don't have to but you could think of it as a reunion and a chance for you and Draco to come to terms". Both Draco and Hermione looked at the former slytherin as though she had gone mad… PANSY FLIPPING PARKINSON the slut of slytherin invited HERMIONE MUDBLOOD GRANGER to her home so she and Draco Malfoy could come on peace terms… and evern worse…; she used her first name!

Both Draco and Hermione stared at her wide eyed. Blaise was snickering in the background, apparently he found it funny, Draco found extremely annoying whilst Hermione found it stupid.

Draco wanted to speak but couldn't help but be distracted by a certain Zabini in stcihes. " ZABINI SHUT UP YOU USELESS SHIT"

"Damn D"

"Sorry to burst you're bubble but WHY are you inviting ME to YOUR house… I'm mud blood Granger remember". Hermione noticed the trio twitch at the word.

"Bloody hells Granger just accept the invitation". Blaise was no longer humorous.

"No"

"Why not" Pansy was offended.

"I don't believe I would be welcome and why the hell would I want to enter your home, so you can AVADA me". She turned to walk away when she felt Pansy's warm hand on her arm pulling her back.

"Listen Hermione the days off Hogwarts should be behind us, we're a lot older. Everyone's learned to get along apart from the golden trio and Mr Big-ego-Malfoy here, I'm bloody sick of it I married a Gryffindor and it doesn't bother me because he's still human, he still has what every other person has and I accept him so why can't you just come to our house for dinner that I will cook on our muggle stove no house elves I swear". Pansy was literally in tears, boy did she mean what she said. Hermione could tell Draco was thinking the same.

_DRACO_

Wow I spent nearly my entire life with this girl and I've never her speak such sense after all she is my best friend and it is my job to make sure she's happy. She's changed since school. Bloody everyone has change only person who can't change is me. Heck even Granger has changed; looks wise that is. She has that bush of her's tamed and actually shows her body she has a tan that equals with her eyes.

What the hell why am I even looking at her, I can see Blaise is thinking the same as me as we exchange glances. I then see Pansy's face and feel a weird feeling in my chest. I think it's my heart. Dear Merlin I Draco Malfoy do have a heart and its beating and feeling guilty.

_Normal_

Pansy's face made Draco feel bad.

"Fine Pans I'll be there but do not blame me if I'm forced to hex little miss stuck up". This was a Draco Malfoy way of saying I'm sorry accept it. However stupid it sounded it still bought a smile to Pansy's face. She then turned to Hermione.

"Please Hermione".

"Fine". And with that she gave Draco a dirty look. "When is it".

"Tomorrow night".

"Ok but I Floo straight out if a certain big-headed blonde decides to get all WAIT TILL FATHER HEARS! Blab blab".

"Granger you've lost it".

"Gee thanks Zabini".

Blaise leaned over and joke slapped Hermione's arm.

"Anyway the Zabini has to go get ready for a certain ball where he shall dance with a certain Granger" He wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione. Draco sighed; this was so stupid was Blaise actually flirting with Granger.

Pansy laughed "Dear Merlin Z I think you're the crazy one".

Hermione actually laughed before leaning over and touching Blaises shoulder "You can count on it".

Draco however was feeling very left out. He actually hated watching Granger flirt with his best friend. Why though it wasn't as if he liked her. He was worried for Blaise he didn't want her to put her nerdy, bint behaviour on and offend him. Yeah that was it, that's what worried him. He eyed Hermione; and then Blaise. _ They would make an odd couple. Not like I care though._

"Anyway I've got to go get ready for the ball" Hermione spoke. Draco looked at her and gave her his smirk.

"See you later Granger" Blaise said with a wink.

As Hermione turned to leave she felt Pansy follow her.

"Hermione, umm… thanks"

"For what"

"For saying yes"

"You're welcome"

"Umm… Hermione" she held out her right hand "Truce".

Hermione smiled "truce"

A/N : hey I know it's been a long time I'm sorry … next update will be on the 22/09/11… I'm a huge glee fan therefore it's been hard for me to concentrate what with the new season coming up.. plz r&r or I might make a late update! Some real twists coming up soon…

NEXT TIME:

"Miss Granger, may I have this dance"

"No Mr Malfoy you may not"

"Hey Mione"

"Hey Pansy"

"Just to let you know the dinner tomorrow night will be held at …."


	4. Lucius's Plan and the ball

_Previously : Draco however was feeling very left out. He actually hated watching Granger flirt with his best friend. Why though it wasn't as if he liked her. He was worried for Blaise he didn't want her to put her nerdy, bint behaviour on and offend him. Yeah that was it, that's what worried him. He eyed Hermione; and then Blaise. They would make an odd couple. Not like I care though._

"_Anyway I've got to go get ready for the ball" Hermione spoke. Draco looked at her and gave her his smirk. _

"_See you later Granger" Blaise said with a wink._

_As Hermione turned to leave she felt Pansy follow her._

"_Hermione, umm… thanks"_

"_For what"_

"_For saying yes"_

"_You're welcome"_

"_Umm… Hermione" she held out her right hand "Truce". _

_Hermione smiled "truce"_

Chapter 4 : Malfoy manor

Draco walked back up knock turn alley and apparated back to the manor. Father would be back by now and mother would be fretting about the ball. The stupid ball.

He couldn't get over his encounter with Granger. She had changed; he was amazed at how feisty she was towards Pansy. Nothing scared her, she had the nerve to approach him and actually hurt him. He had to give her credit, no human before her except his father had the balls to touch him. He admired her bravery it reminded him of mother. But he still hated her she was still a no good potter loving, weasel dating, bushy headed gargoyle. Draco wanted nothing more than to annoy her to the fullest.

He apparated outside the manor gates and walked through the gates. Opening the door he entered and walked straight to the drawing room where he knew mother would be awaiting his arrival. He opened the door and saw his mother rush over to him.

"Draco dear I have been waiting for you, you need to try on your dress robes for tonight" she levitated over a black suit. "I had Madam Aurania modify them so they suited to you figure a little more".

"Dear Merlin Narcissa he's not your little girl, he's a man". A deep cold voice interrupted his mother's voice and Draco knew exactly who it was. The notorious Malfoy.

"Oh Lucius he's still my boy and I may do as I wish, he doesn't seem to mind so it doesn't require your concern".

"He may be your boy but he is the Malfoy heir and he needs to live up to the appearance, he can't have his mother dearest following him around with dress robes".

"Merlin Lucius you can't go 10 minutes without disagreeing is that what happened in Azkaban, did you dispute with the dementors as well".

"Insolent Women"!

Draco stepped passed his parents and left the room. He hated when they began to argue. They never had a duel but they were like an average married couple. He never forgot the arguments he witnessed in his childhood. He never forgot how his father would say something that absolutely stank and his mother would reply with something that opened up a whole new argument.

Draco in his room now walked in to the bathroom and showered. Wrapped a towel around his waist and entered his room ready to get dressed for the ball. The stupid ball.

Entering his room Draco saw his father standing near his four poster bed.

"Draco"

"Father, don't you knock"

"I did"

"Well what can I indulge you in today?"

"You see Draco I have been away for four years, rotting in some cell for crimes I did not commit"

_Oh sure like you didn't commit them, you're an evil murderous human being who hates people of lower class._

"Yes father I know"

"You didn't even show an inch of emotion towards my return"

"Well you were the one to teach me Malfoys didn't show emotions"

"I was under the imperious curse"

"What"

"That's why I was released, I told the ministry that Voldemort had me under the forbidden curse and used my home as his own headquarters". Lucius knew the dark lord had gone once and for all and had lost all respect for him; he even started saying his name. he even claimed to be under the curse. What an arse.

"What". Was all Draco could say?

"Anyway Draco I wanted to talk to you about this ball"

"Hmm"

"I am expected to attend it "

"Yes father I've heard"

"Good" he gave Draco a weird look. Was he planning something? This got Draco very suspicious.

"Father I have to get ready so please" he pointed towards the door.

"Very well".

He left and Draco pulled of his towel and threw it to the floor angrily. What the hell his father was the most devious person he had known. Draco knew he had something planned.

FUCK! Why did he always have a plan in that sick twisted head of his.

THE BURROW ::

"Mione, come out"

"NO"

"Come on im sure its not that bad"

"Ginny you don't understand I look hideous, I look like pigmy puff"

Ginny had spent the past 20 minutes trying to convince Hermione to come out of the lavatory. Ginny was ready. She was wearing her white satin dress. It had stringed straps and left her entire back bare. She was quite pleased with herself. Hermione on the other hand was not happy at all. She hated dressing up, she hated wearing pink and most importantly she hated make up. But Ginny Potter was not going to accept this. Normally Ginny would have bust in there and dragged Hermione out but the bloody bright witch had hexed the door so it wouldn't open.

"HERMIONE GRANGER YOU GET OUT HERE NOW"!

"NO!"

"IM GOING TO COUNT TO 3 AND THEN IM GETTING BILL"

No answer.

"1…2…3!" Ginny stormed off to find her brother. Bill now worked in the ministry and was in charge of wizard raids so he would definitely manage to get the door open.

A few minutes later Ginny appeared with Bill.

"I don't know Ginny maybe there's a reason she doesn't want to come out"

"Bill just open the door". He waved his wand at the wooden door and whispered _'Alohamora xiaus'._

The door de attached itself from the hinges and flew with a massive force and hit the back wall. Bill and Ginny searched the room for Hermione when they spotted her sitting near the bath tub crying.

Bill was going to apologise when he was stopped by his younger sister and with a pop he apparated.

Ginny walked over to Hermione.

"Mione…I'm sorry, you look amazing".

"Ginn", she let out some more sobs.

"Mione I'm sorry about the door-"

"It's not that"

"What is it then?"

"Ginny why are we attending a ball, when we should be mourning the ones we've lost".

"Oh dear Merlin for someone bright you really are quite dim", Hermione grimaced at her.

"Mione do you honestly think people want to be constantly reminded off their loss, you really think mum and dad want to focus on the loss of their son." She continued. "Mione sometimes it's better to leave grief behind and move on, this ball isn't a celebration it's a happy way of remembering that people like Fred and Charlie didn't die in vain, they fought for something and they won". She brushed Hermione's hair out of her face. "I would rather think of people like Colin as heroes, it's what they would have wanted instead of us mourning year after year after year!"

Hermione looked up at Ginny. She was right mourning over people who wouldn't have wanted this. She knew for a fact Fred would make fun of her for crying and acting like this. He would have preferred it if they celebrated and moved on.

"Fine"

"You ready to leave"

Hermione nodded.

HOGWARTS GREAT HALL: THE BALL

The great hall was decorated in a mix of the house colours. There were flashes of red and green streamers across the ceilings and the colours of the other houses were across the walls.

Harry and Ginny entered first and were greeted by witches and wizards clapping and cheering. After all he was a hero. Next the Weasley's entered followed by the Finnegan's, longbottems, patils and many other families.

Last family to enter was the Malfoys. Nobody clapped, nobody cheered and nobody was smiling. Majority of the witches and wizards were scowling and turning red. The Malfoys were extremely hated by wizarding families. The hate had grown since the release of Lucius. The tension in the room turned so high the heat could be felt. Draco stepped away and walked towards the Zabini's who welcomed him with smiles. He hadn't done anything wrong he was the same age as Blaise and had only made a few mistakes.

Narcissa approached the greengrasses. Now all eyes were on Lucius. He didn't know what to do; he kept telling himself about how lucky these people were he didn't kill them right now.

Lucius could feel cold stares bore into his back as he made his way through the hall. Oh if looks could kill.

Silence was disturbed by a certain Minerva McGonagall.

"I thank you all for attending, its much appreciated and I'm sure our heroes and heroines would have been grateful to see our celebrations. It is what we fought for; freedom and 4 years have passed us since we lost our loved ones but they will still remain in our hearts, nothing more I can say apart from please commence entertainment".

Music began playing by a wizarding band called 'THE TROLL'S'.

Ginny wondered around the hall searching for Hermione. Where the bloody heck was she. Why did she disappear again? Ginny could see Lucius Malfoy smirking at her from the far corner. She gave him the finger and continued looking for Hermione. She spotted Pansy and Seamus smiling at her, she waved back and continued her search.

The floor was being cleared as the band let out red sparks from their wands. She knew this meant it was time to dance. She wanted to dance with Harry but she really wanted to find Hermione.

She turned abruptly to face a Lucius Malfoy.

"Miss Weasley"

"Malfoy", she showed him less respect as possible, she hated his guts, he killed her brother and friends and he got away with it. He even had nerve to approach her.

Draco spotted his father approach the Weasley girl.

Lucius wasn't shocked at the girl's lack of respect he just was amazed at how she could possibly look so ravishing when she was a Weasley. Surely they couldn't afford such expensive robes. At least until she spoke.

"It's MRS Potter to you". Of course thought Lucius; Potter. No wonder she looked a hundred galleons.

"Well excuse me then" he said with a snicker.

Draco hated his father and wanted to make sure he wouldn't mess up. Especially not tonight. He knew he had something planned but was sure he could stop it in time if he kept his eyes on him.

Draco spotted Pansy approach him.

"Hey Draco, I need to talk to you"

"Sure what's wrong?"

"Umm…follow me".

Draco and Pansy left the hall and returned after a good 10 minutes with a very happy and excited Pansy.

"Thanks Draco it means a lot to both me and Seamus".

"Don't worry about it I'm just glad to be of service". He liked helping Pansy out she was like a sister he never had. But what exactly was this favour.

Ginny had enough of searching for Hermione. She would show when she wanted, it wasn't Ginny's job to search. At this thought Ginny started slow dancing with Harry when the doors to the great hall opened and several gasps were released in the room.

Ginny turned and smiled at what she saw.

It was Hermione. She wore a long black satin dress, it had no strap. It was belted and was silk. It flowed down past her feet. She had her brown wavy hair open around her shoulders. And she wore a silver mask. She looked amazing.

Ginny wasn't even the slightest bothered by the fact that Hermione wasn't wearing the dress they had planned. Harry and Ron were also amazed; who knew their best friend could look so amazing.

Hermione had now caught the attention of every pair of eyes in the great hall. Even the eyes of Draco Malfoy. He stared at her in amazement. It was the second time today he felt the mushy, damp and weird feeling in his heart towards this girl. And now she happens to be the most elegant women in the room. Draco realised he wasn't the only male in the room who was thinking the same as him. He hid his emotions by turning away and walking towards his mother by the fire whisky and pumpkin juice.

As he turned he noticed from the corner of his eye father was walking towards Granger, _WHAT! He hates the fuck! Oh well what I care about that mud blood! So this was his plan. To dance with the muddy in front of everyone so that people could witness it and believe his pathetic lie about being under a curse! What a bastard, well Granger's not as easy as he thinks thankfully!_

Ooxxoo

Lucius approached Hermione startling and scaring her. Ginny began shooting glares at him and both Harry and Ron became protective.

"What do you want" Harry spat.

"Move a side Potter I need to address Miss Granger"

"No"

"I'm not going to hurt her I wouldn't dare". Hermione became curious so she pushed past Harry and approached the blonde man.

"What" was all she spat?

"Miss Granger may I have this dance".

_Whattt he just asked me to dance… what a bastard he kills my friends and family and now wants to dance son of a _

Hermione knew she couldn't lose her temper, she would give him the satisfaction and it would be dis respectful. No to HIM but the ones whom the ball was held for. She realised the entire hall knew what just had happened but she only noticed one pair of silvery eyes.

Draco Malfoy. He was watching her very carefully; she knew he was waiting for what she was going to reply, as was everyone else. She gazed into him eyes and could swear she saw a smirk and a glare all combined into one. She then looked towards Mrs Weasley who was busy giving Lucius cold stares.

Hermione knew what she should do, she hated this man and his family and she wasn't about to let him get away this easily.

"No Mr Malfoy you may not". She turned away with a smirk of her own and walked towards the Weasleys. The ruckus in the hall continued. And Hermione wanted to leave.

"Mrs Weasley I think im going to leave"

"Oh my dear are you ok"

"Yes I'm fine I'm just tired"

"He didn't upset you did he" Bill butt in.

"Yeah Mione because if he did remember we can kick his ass"

"Gee thanks Ronald but I'm not upset I'm tired"

"Alright dear, are you fine alone" mrs Weasley interjected.

"Yeah im fine thanks". She kissed Ginny and Mrs Weasley, hugging the boys before leaving.

Leaving the hall he met the eyes of Draco Malfoy once again only this time they were colder and more empty. She shuddered and looked away before hearing her name.

"Mione"

She turned to see Pansy running towards her. This girl who she once hated was now trying to make amends the least Hermione could do was try.

"Hey Pansy"

"I just wanted to let you know before you left"

"Let me know what"

"The dinner"

"Oh yeah its tomorrow night right"?

"Yes it is I just wanted to let you know the dinner tomorrow night will be held at…"

I think we know where!


	5. Draco's view of the ball

I'm starting this chapter of from the part where Draco and pansy left the great hall so we can see what it was they discussed. We can also see what Draco thinks of Hermione as she enters the great hall.

CHAPTER 5:

DRACO'S POV

This whole ball was pathetic; he hated the idea of remembering deaths of loved ones through a damned party. All these fools. He moved his eyes through the crowd to the one person he hate the most; Lucius Malfoy and then to the rest of his foes.

Stupid potter and side kick weasel may have saved the damn world but would it have harmed the little fuckers to have killed his father or even attempt to. He just bloody well spoke to weaselbe and no one spoke.

Oh how Draco hated everybody in this hall except for theZabini's and Parkinson's and mother of course.

When he first heard about fathers release he wanted nothing more than to see the face of Granger and her boys. And it was bloody worth it. She went tomatoes red. She had a very serious temper on her hands. But she had changed; she was kind of pretty… WAIT WHAT! Draco Malfoy shouldn't think like this. She wasn't pretty or hot or sexy she wasn't even a she until her saw her in a dress. How can she even be considered beautiful?

It was a good thing Draco spotted Pansy approaching him, she distracted him from his thought about mud blood.

Draco smiled at Pansy.

"Hey Draco, I need to talk to you"

"Sure what's wrong?"

"Umm…follow me".

Draco and Pansy left the hall. They walked past the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff and past the moving staircase. Pansy led the way and Draco just followed.

_I wonder what she has to say, she seems very edgy. _

She finally stopped and turned to talk to Draco.

"Draco what's you're father up too".

_Ahh great everyone's noticed. What do I tell her?_

Draco's facial expression was the same as it was when they left the hall, he hadn't changed it.

"To be honest Pansy I don't know, he hasn't told me anything at all and I'm his bloody son"

"So he didn't say anything at all, not even why he was released… Draco …"

_Shit what shall I tell her…_

_I could tell her the truth…_

_But she wouldn't believe me…_

_She'd tell everyone_

_Nah I'll tell her._

"Pansy he's said nothing apart from…" He couldn't say it. He didn't want her to have a bad reaction, she was one of his closest friends and he couldn't have her distance herself from him.

"Apart from what Draco….. tell me".

_Oh what the heck I'll tell her_

"Pansy he said he was under the imperious curse" He noticed how her face when from curious to blank.

"What"

"He said Voldemort has him under the imperious and he had no idea he was under it… Voldemort forced him to let him use the manor"

Pansy just furrowed both her brows; Draco noticed how she furrowed her brows. It reminded him of the way Hermione's furrowed. The two girls resembled when it came to facial expressions. However they differed greatly. The woman before him was his best friend, she was so pale and she had green eyes. She was so lady like the way she carried herself. She was respectable. The old Pansy was never respected; she carried herself like the typical slytherins whore. Granger on the other hand was like a naïve little girl. Timid, small and so easily breakable. She had an innocent look about herself. Up until Draco's reunion with her, he had thought of her as a goody, two shoes no it all but really she was a late bloomer. Majority of the slytherin guys had fancied her but were afraid to admit it. Draco had to admit she was worth fancying all that rage and no where to put it…

_AHH fuck… please merlin… goblins… as if I was thinking of granger like that. No way would I fuck her. Shes a little annoying hag oh dear merlinn….._

Draco was pulled out of his terrified thought by a very frustrated Pansy Parkinson.

"DRACO"

"Huh…Oh sorry"

"Merlin Draco… whats up with you"

"Nothing Pansy… what did you say"

"I said was he really under the imperious curse I mean the ministry would have to do some tests to see whether or not he was lying I mean it's kind of hard to pass these tests what with potter being head auror".

"Pansy I don't know all I can say is he's up to something, he actually approached a Weasley and took the shit she threw at him".

"I'd say he wanted to get his life back…life's been hard D especially since the dark lord I mean one minute you're his top supporter and the next he's dead and you're left to pick up pieces he leaves" she grimaced "I mean all he ever did was tell us how wrong muggles and muggle borns were when really there's absolutely nothing wrong with them…look at me and Seamus ".

Draco knew where she was coming from. Draco's father had been through a lot of shit and now he wanted his life back. Draco pitied him but didn't respect him.

"Fine"

"Draco just go easy on him… please make sure he's not up to his usual again please… ever since Voldemort died, father's disappeared and I fear his return so much but I feel so safe with Seamus"

"I get it Pansy, and don't worry about your father, if he ever shows his face the aurors will be there he won't ever hurt you and I'll make sure of that".

"Thanks D"

He commiserated his friend so much, she lived every moment of her life in fear in case her father returned. And if he did return all hell would break loose. Pansy's father would see to it that death eaters rise and muggle borns dead. Especially Seamus. Draco knew her father wouldn't spare her.

Draco turned to walk back to the ball but Pansy called him back.

"Umm… D I need a favour"

"YEAH what is it "he said over his shoulder.

"You see me and Sea are having our first home renovated and we need like a place to host our dinner and I know I can't do it at home but I was maybe won..."

Draco understood, he smiled.

"Pansy you are more than welcome to use the manor".

She leaned forward to hug him before whispering in his ear "Thanks D".

He didn't show the same body language as her, he just placed his arms around her as they both walked back to the great hall.

Draco and Pansy entered the hall and resumed their fun. Draco watched his father carefully.

But suddenly he heard several gasps and saw heads turn including his fathers. He followed the gaze and saw the most beautiful women he had seen. His entire body stiffened.

She wore a long black silk dress, and a silver mask.

_Wow _

He didn't show his facial expression though he just ruffled his messy hair and kept his face straight.

He heard the girl Weasley say "HERMIONE".

_Wait WHAT!_

_HERMIONE  
>….<em>

_GRANGER…_

…

_MUDBLOOD.._

_NO WAY_

_Oh fuck!_

Draco fought his shocked expression and kept still. He watched as she walked gracefully towards the other Gryffindor's and then spotted his father walk towards her. A smile was bought to Draco's face when he saw Granger reject her father's offer and walk away. Draco walked to get a drink but never stopped watching her.

He then noticed her saying goodbye to everybody and leaving. A familiar voice called out for her… Pansy's.

He laughed as he saw the expression Hermione made when she was told the dinner was to be held at Malfoy Manor. She turned a scarlet red and walked out. Boy how he loved seeing her get pissed.

Pansy then turned and walked towards him.

She smiled "Why are you smiling".

He coughed and restored is face and spoke in his deep voice "Nothing"

"Mmmhmmm"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"You know"

"Umm no I don't pansy why don't you tell me"

"Bloody hell D"

"What" he snapped getting angry.

"Nothing "she walked away rolling her eyes.

_Dear merlin, Granger is a freak she enters a ball and leaves after 5 minutes. Stupid mud blood, but she was a hot mud blood… WHAT no she wasn't … Yes she was Draco you know you liked her… no I bloody never, I found her attractive before I knew her name… whatever._

_Oh dear lord I'm going crazy arguing with myself. I need a drink._

**NEXT MORNING AT THE MANOR**

"Pansy… look at what I've got". Narcissa Malfoy was excited. Mainly because it was the first time after the war that people were coming to her home to eat. She merely had Pansy to thank for this. The girl was a genius.

"What is it Narcissa". Pansy entered the room to see Narcissa holding a large bouquet of lilies.

"Oh they're beautiful".

It was 11.00 am and Narcissa and Pansy were working hard to make the manor rooms more bright. 'its time to get rid of the gloom and doom' as Narcissa said.

Once everything was done in the evening both women told Draco, Blaise and Seamus to stay in the drawing room until the guests had arrived.

Both Pansy and narcissa had never been so excited.

The door chimed and Binky the house elf opened the door. Revealing Harry and Ginny Potter.

"Mr and Mrs Potter " Narcissa spoke.

Harry on the other hand liked this women, she had saved his life with the dark lord so he felt he should show her some respect and Ginny knew what Narcissa had done for her husband so she thought the same.

"Please Mrs Malfoy call us Harry and Ginny there's no need for such formality". Ginny spoke.

Narcissa bloomed at this "Very well but you must call me Narcissa".

Harry and Ginny both smiled at her.

Pansy came into view.

"Harry, Ginny" She hugged them both. "Thankyou ever so much for coming I appreaciate it a lot and so does Seamus"

"You're welcome"

They followed Pansy into the drawing room where they met with males. The only slytherin that was friendly was Blaise Zabini, Lucius hadn't even arrived yet and Draco just nodded.

The door chimed once again and in came Lavender Brown and Ron Weasley. They were greeted just as the Potters before being taken into the drawing room. Ron was actually scared but didn't show it out of fear.

Finally the Notts, Crabbes and goyles along with other guests arrived.

Hermione was the only one who hadn't arrived yet.

IN THE DRAWING ROOM:

"Thanks guys for coming"

"NOO Problem Finnegan" Blaise spoke with a wink.

"Blaise you practically live her" Draco pointed out.

"Well at least I dressed"

"Where's Hermione" Ron interjected.

"She hasn't arrived yet" Pansy kept her eyes on the floor to hide her disappointment.

This angered Draco, who was that stupid mud blood to think she could keep his best friend waiting especially after she had worked so hard.

"Should we floo her , she probably forgot" Ginny tried to ease the silence and tension.

"NO" Draco spoke a bit too sharp making Ginny jump especially as he was standing right by her shoulder. "If she doesn't want to come then she doesn't have to, we cant treat her like a queen".

"Shut your mouth Malfoy" Ron defended.

"Aww Weasel still got a crush on the book worm"

Rons ears turned bright pink. Both Ginny and Harry jumped in front of him. Harry turned to Draco.

"Were not here to argue, Hermione's just running late"

"Doesn't sound like mud-"

"DRACO" Pansy stared at Draco with the most dangerous look before turning to her guests "Lets just have another drink and if she doesn't arrive we'll move to dinner".

"Sounds good to me" Blaise tried to diffuse the tension. He turned to Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. " So Boy's what you been up to".

On the other side of the room Ron shot Draco glares, Harry and Ginny sat arm to arm cuddling and Seamus tried to calm Pansy down in the other room.

"Come on Pans, Moy Babe dornt worry abouwt ha, the lass el turn up wont sheh".

Pansy just sniffed. She really wanted to get along with Hermione.

She stood and spoke "Lets just eat I'll call Narcissa".

Just as she turned for the exit a loud chime broke the silence and bought a smile on Pansy's face. She was here.

All that could be heard was a small but fast 'tic tic' sound, it almost resembled the sound of heels.

What happened next was a blur.

The dark wooden doors were pushed open with a great force a small brown headed girl ran in, breathing crazily.

"SORRY I'M LATE"

Unfortunately she couldn't control her legs to stop so she slid across the marble floor and tripped over an emerald coloured rug landing on the feet of none other than Draco Malfoy.

Every person in the room had a reflux of screaming "MIONE" and running to her. The first to reach her was Ginny and Theodore Nott. They helped her up where she straightened out her hair. Hermione had turned a scarlet colour.

Making sure she was fine;a excited pansy left to check whether dinner was ready. Meanwhile a loud laugh cracked from the throat of Draco Malfoy. This annoyed Hermione.

"What's so funny Malfoy" she practically screamed this at him.

"Oh nothing Granger just the usual … YOU" he continued to laugh.

Hermione stepped forward and pushed her knee with the most powerful force into Draco's crotch. She had kneed him in the balls.

"AARRRRRGHHHHHHHH" Harry and Ron laughed ginny nudged them to shut up whereas Blaise and the other slytherin boys found this funny and began laughing with Harry and Ron. Pansy entered the room and saw Draco bent over, hands on his crotch screaming "GRANGER YOU BITCH".

"NEXT TIME YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY YOU ARSE!"

"LUCKY! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE"

"FINE I WILL". Hermione turned for the fire place so she could floo herself home. She felt tears starting to form, she had so much rage left she just wanted to take it out on Malfoy but she knew it would be better if she went home and took it out on her pillow.

Pansy ran before Hermione reached the fire place and stood in front of it.

"Hermione you can't leave, please Narcissa has worked so hard"

"YES SHE CAN LEAVE NARCISSA WONT MIND" Shouted Draco. Hermione turned to look at him, she laughed he was now standing up straight and looked less in pain but looked very angry.

"DRACO" Pansy spoke again in a screechy voice "Shut up ".

Hermione looked back at Pansy who was pleading, Hermione nodded. Pansy smiled and led everyone to the dining room.

Blaise turned to Draco with a smirk on his face, Draco raised a brow.

"How's your little friend, still hurting"

"Stuff it Blaise"

"Oh come on D you have to admit she got you hard". Draco heard Theo laugh from behind.

"Oh Shut it Blaise need I remind you of the time you got wedgied by Millicent Brodestrand".

This wiped the smirk of Blaises face; he just said "Say no more" and walked away from a Hysterical Draco.

When they reached the dining room they noticed Narcissa had put out name cards. She had seated Pansy and herself on the ends of the table, Crabbe and goyle opposite one another and everyone else around and about. Hermione was seated in the middle between Blaise and Harry. She sighed thank merlin she wasn't seated next to Draco. No it was worse, he was seated opposite her. She had felt bad; she not only hurt him but embarrassed him.

As the evening progressed Hermione received various smirks from Draco which made her blush and worry. She also kept receiving Blaises hand on her thigh, she knew it was a mistake but every time he apologised she wanted to scream 'why don't you keep your damn hands to yourself'.

The house elves were serving the guests and this was annoying Hermione. Pansy had promised no house elves. What else was annoying her was the fact that Harry was talking to Theodore Nott about being an auror and Ron was talking about quidditch to Crabbe and Goyle and ginny was discussing plants with Narcissa. This was weird everybody was having fun apart from her. Draco just kept looking up at her. This seriously began to freak her out.

He winked at her, it made her squeal.

Ron noticed and decided to butt in.

"What's wrong Malfoy, wasn't the ball breaker enough… you want more from her! Leave her alone you ferret". Narcissa winced at these words whereas everybody else became quiet. Draco smirked and spoke.

"Damn Weasel didn't you get the hint in Hogwarts, she doesn't want you so crawl back to LAV LAV, WON WON", Ron's ears turned pink.

Everyone looked at Draco amazed that he would even consider saying 'WON WON' but Blaise grew excited, he would have great amusement in reminding Draco later on. Harry almost choked on his fire whisky after hearing Draco say that. Lavender blushed.

Ron slammed his fist on the table and stood up. He picked up his wand and aimed it directly at Draco's head. Everyone at the table turned to watch, Nott and Blaise tightened their grasps on their wands they knew this could get ugly. Narcissa turned a pale colour hoping it wouldn't. Whereas Pansy had steam flowing out of her ears, but before she could speak lavender stood slapped Ron's shoulder and shouted.

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU SIT DOWN NOW!"

Ron listened to her and sat back down in his seat.

Draco smirked at him but…

"DON'T YOU DARE DRACO MALFOY, YOU KEEP YOU'RE HEAD DOWN" Narcissa Malfoy scolded her son.

The door to the dining room opened and in walked Lucius Malfoy.

"What on earth is going on here"?

"Seriously Mr Malfoy you wouldn't believe us we told you". Blaise said grinning.

Lucius who was now walking to the table raised his brow and simply said "Try me".

"Never mind what happened Lucius "Narcissa spoke.

Lucius looked away from his wife and smiled at Harry "Mr Potter". Harry just nodded back at him. "Mrs Potter" Ginny just smiled and looked down. "Miss Granger" Hermione didn't even face him she just muttered a hello. He greeted Ron and the other guests.

After the main course everyone at the table apart from Hermione was involved in some kind of conversation. This annoyed her. Why was Harry talking to Crabbe and Goyle? Little did she know that a very annoyed Draco Malfoy sat opposite her?

_What on earth made me agree with pansy? Merlin why is Potter here. God and Weasel dared to even start a fight with me. Mother shouldn't have told me of like that. And Granger… she comes late and then hurts me the dirty rotten mud blood. How could weasel be even think I was smiling at her. I was only planning revenge._

He was indeed angry.

But not as angry as Hermione. She remembered that Ron and Harry hadn't confronted Lucius yet.

"So Hermione hows work" Pansy addressed Hermione from her seat. Everybody at the table went quiet.

"umm… Good"

"Where do you work Granger" Blaise butt in.

"Book store, I own it"

Draco smirked.

"I would have thought you would have become an auror… you know you're knack for saving the world".

Hermione just scowled at him.

Pansy continued "Where is you're book store"

"It located in Hogsmeade next to the hogs head"…"For Hogwarts students".

Pansy smiled "That's great Hermione".

Draco just laughed and so did Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione went red.

"Whats so funny" she poked.

"Nothing" Draco said with a smirk.

_Basterd thinks its funny…_

Hermione stood from the table very quickly and with force causing everyone at the table to think she was going to hex Draco. She just stood and said "Excuse me".

Lucius nodded at her and she left.


	6. Hero's kiss

Hermione 

Hermione was extremely angry at the stupid blonde ferret and his Hench men. How dare they laugh at her? She was much better than them.

She had now left the dining room. The Malfoy house was extremely creepy. It was very dark; she could see portraits of previous family members staring at her and tutting. They all had the same eyes as Draco and Lucius; cold empty moon like.

The corridor she had entered freaked her out. It had a very high ceiling. Looking up she could see the ceiling was a very pale white with serpents embedded into it camouflaged. The walls were covered with a dirty white and emerald green wall paper which was enchanted to show the Malfoy ancestors. She continued walking until she reached a room. The door to the room was thick, dark oak. She pushed it open and saw big glass jars along shelves and on the floor she saw objects. She couldn't make them out but she could tell that they were dark object.

One particular object that caught her eye was a very small old wood box. It had a silver latch on it. She walked slowly towards it but something else caught her eye.

The glass jars had eyes looking out of them. Oh dear merlin they were heads not just eyes. She looked closer only to see they were elf heads.

Hermione jumped backwards. She screeched and her breathing became faster. She let out small muffled cries. She turned to run out but the door closed on her and wouldn't open. She took out her wand 'Alohamora'. Nothing happened.

She was trapped in a room full of the heads of house elves. She breathing turned into pants, she gasped for air and let out a loud cry.

What kind of monsters were these people. They kept heads of house elves as trophies.

Hermione couldn't take this, it was too hard. She struggled in her breathing and let out a loud cry and began crazily punching and kicking the door.

"PLEASE OPEN" She cried.

She was normally brave in these situations, she had helped destroy the Dark Lord but she could not stay in a dim room full of dead heads. She stumbled furthest away from the heads. Nearer to the little box. Shuffling backwards her elbow knocked over the small box causing it to open.

Out came a small puff of dark sooty smoke. Hermione shuffled back into the corner. She had never felt so scared.

Out of the smoke appeared a large figure. It had a cloak on but its feet didn't touch the ground it was hovering. Its mouth was abnormal it was oval shaped and had a large thin tongue that flew out and aimed towards Hermione, she let out a scream. Her hand hit a jar, it landed beside Hermione breaking. A large head slid on to her. She led out a loud cry.

The creature screeched at the top of its voice.

Hermione stood and ran for the door; she looked over her shoulder to see the thing flying towards her. She searched her pocket for her wand but it wasn't there.

She turned and tripped but felt a hard object push her. The object was a hand and it was holding her. She opened her eyes and saw the creature fly back into its box.

She felt the hand now hold her. She felt dizzy and weak, she heard a CRACK. They had apparated. The person who saved her had apparated her along with them.

She recognised the hair; short blonde and messy. This was Draco Malfoy and he had apparated her to his bedroom. And worst she was clinging on to his chest.

She could hear loud cries and screams. It was her.

She was holding on to the chest of Draco Malfoy and she was crying into it. Funnily enough he let her. He held her tightly to him. He was trying to comfort her.

Draco moved his head to her ear and whispered 'I'm sorry'. She just held tighter.

She had never felt so scared in her life. Her breathing had slowed down and she loosened her grip on him. But he did not. She looked up to meet his silver orbs.

They stared into one another. He raised his hand to move a lock of her brown hair from her face. And rubbed her wet cheek.

She just could not stop looking at him. He saved her.

The words "Malfoy" escaped her throat. He leant in closer.

"I'm sorry you had to see that"

She just stared at him.

"It's my grandfather's tradition to keep the heads".

"But the…"

"It was a banshee… father imprisoned it after the war ended"…"You know you shouldn't have wondered of like that"…"Not in the Manor".

They didn't realise they were whispering. Draco still had not let her go. She leant in closer and held him tighter and said "Thank you".

He removed his hands from her waist and pulled her face up. His lips met hers. It wasn't a tense kiss it was just an average kiss not a sexual kiss but a romantic kiss.

He broke of their kiss and leaned into her hair.

"You're welcome".

They were broken apart by Ron's voice.

"MIONEEE"

He was calling her from the corridor.


	7. Hero's kiss D

This is from Dracos pov I wanted to try and write in this person so we can see how draco is feeling.

Draco- continued from 10 mins after Hermione left the table.

"Shouldn't Hermione be back by now" the boy weasel breaks the silence.

I look at father who seems to be worried. What the hell why is he worried. He's probably acting worried so Potty and Weasel don't challenge him to duel for killing their mud blood friend.

"Yes she should" Father then looks at me. "Draco will go and see whats keeping miss Granger".

Dear merlin why do I have to go. I open my mouth to argue but I see Pansy's worried eyes.

"Fine"

I stand from the table and notice Weasel does the same. Ok im confused.

"Where do you think you're going". He looks at me with a deadly glare.

"Oh please Malfoy if you think im going to let you go and look for my best friend you've got another thing coming".

Basterd thinks im going to kill her on the way. What a Weasley. I smirk at him.

His blonde wide headed but pretty partner speaks.

"Oh Ron sit down, he's more than capable of looking for her besides its his house"

"She's right Ron" Potter actually decides to take my side. Wow the world must be coming to an end.

I snicker at his red ears and leave the room. Mudblood could be anywhere by now. The manor is very large very easy for her to get lost.

I should try searching the observatory first. It's the closest place. I stop. I swear to Merlin I heard a cry. It could be a house elf. No I hear it again. This isn't a house elf. It's a human. And the sound is coming from the store room.

Lord have mercy please tell me she's not in there. Her screams get louder as I get closer. I pick up my pace and start to run towards the room.

I reach the door but its locked, crap it can only be UN locked from the outside.

'Alohamora'. It opens and I see granger running and crying. Merlin I have never seen her so scared. She looks so terrified and helpless. I walk towards her and notice she's released that blasted Banshee. Merlin why doesn't this thing just die.

At the sight of me it crawls back into its box. I realise I have my hand around Grangers waist and she holding tightly onto me crying and shivering with fear. Merlin shes seen the elves and shes even managed to break a jar.

I see how scared she is so I apparated to the first place I think of. My bedroom.

She's still clinging to me. Her cries are calming down but she shivering more. I hold her tightly. Oh shes so comfortable and warm.

I have a sudden feeling to comfort her. Shes so scared. I lean down to whisper 'I'm Sorry".

She holds me tighter. I like it. The feeling is so warm and comforting. She smells so nice, like strawberries and honey. Damn how could someone I hate smell and feel so right.

I stare into her eyes and she stares into mine. She has the most amazing eye colour. I have never noticed before it's the warmest brown. And so is her hair. So perfect.

The way she looks at me with that innocent stare. Its hard to believe she's the same person who almost broke my balls. How could I hate her. Shes so beautiful. The feeling I had when I saw her at the ball had returned. My heart felt mushy. Damn you Merlin.

The words "Malfoy" escaped her throat. She says my _Malfoy _not draco. I could feel her breath on me. I lean in closer.

I feel bad. Fuck why do I feelbad I shouldn't feel bad I should feel happy.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" it just came out.

She just stared at me.

"It's my grandfather's tradition to keep the heads". I hoped she would understand our twisted tradition. I knew she was sensitive towards house elves especially after the SPEW work she did at school. At the time I wanted to laugh at her but not now not here.

"But the…" she was going to ask about the Banshee I knew.

"It was a banshee… father imprisoned it after the war ended"…"You know you shouldn't have wondered of like that"…"Not in the Manor". I was right. Why did she wonder of like that. The manor may be my home but it's a bloody death trap.

I realise we are whispering. It makes me smile. I have never smiled.

She leans in closer and whispers 'Thankyou'.

I remove my hands from her waist and pull her face up. The strange sensation inside me takes over. I want her, almost like I need her but I don't want to frighten her. Shes so small and weak and scared.

Her lips are pink and soft looking. I lean in closer and touch them with my own. This is very unexpected. I cant believe im doing this. A crazy sensation rushes through my body.

I break of our kiss and lean into her hair.

"You're welcome".

For some reason i feel comfortable. she fits. this doesn't make sense- she's an annoying bossy, prissy little miss and i hate her but right now all i want to do it tell her and show it'll be fine.

No this is wrong. i hate her. i hate her. I'm hating her but not letting her go. crap.

She's holding on to me, wouldn't. I'm the last person to hold on to for comfort.

"MIONE".

What the fuck. I think I'm going to curse him into oblivion the basterd has a fucking wife can't he just go and fuck her in the darkest corner of hell instead of following around Hermione. Merlin I called her Hermione. oh crap i'm turning into a sappy weirdo.

I look down at her and she's looking towards the fire place.

"Granger you need to go down" I take her hand and move towards the door.

"No"

"what" I am confused.

"I want to go home, tell them I was sick and I went home"…"Please". She looks at me with her chocolate eyes.

Damn.

I nod.

"Fine Granger" I help her to the fire place and she floos her self to her apartment.

I walk down to the hall.

"Where is she Malfoy" Boy weasel really is asking for me too kill him. I give him a glare. And walk into the dining room.

"Umm… Pansy Grangers gone home she was sick"

"OH DEAR"

"don't worry she said she would owl you"

"Liar" god this boy needs to leave me alone.

"LISTEN WEASEL, she was sick now get your fucking arse out my house NOW!".

This Weasley isn't good for my health, i could end up with mentally disturbed and traumatic nightmares. I agreed to Pansy but seriously i think i need to stop.

…

…

…

…

Finally the evening is over and they all leave… I run to the fire place.


	8. Mistake

Hermione flooed straight into her muggle apartment in middle London. She was still traumatised by the events that occurred at Malfoy Manor.

She had hated, absolutely hated house elf slavery that was the whole point of S.P.E.W and that was the least of her worries. Some pure blood families killed them for glory and trophies. How sick.

She had never been so scared in her life ever!

What worried her more was that Malfoy saved her and comforted her and in that moment she saw a part of him she liked and wanted. He even kissed her. And she kissed him back. It may have lasted only 10 seconds but she liked it.

She had only ever been in 2 relationships one with Viktor Krum and one with her best friend Ron. In both cases she never experienced the feeling she had felt with Draco's touch and kiss. But at the same time she hated it. She hated him. He may have saved her but he was still the egotistic maniac who bullied people.

Besides what would her friends say? He was a death eater and the death eaters killed her parents. It wasn't right. Besides she hated him and he hated her. She punched him in 3rd year and slapped him a few days ago and kneed him earlier today. That was surely enough to show she hated him. And he called her every name in the book so surely he hated her.

Hermione entered her flat and had a shower. She put on her nighties; Gryffindor red shorts and a white sleeve less baggy top. She tied her curls into a messy bun.

She drank some water and walked to her bed room when she heard her fire place roar to life and then quieten down.

She turned and saw a blonde tall figure in her sitting room.

"Drac- Malfoy… what are you doing here" he must have noticed her words slip because he smiled, not smirk but smiled. This made her want to smile because his smile blew her away. His silvery orbs lightened up even more and a crease appeared on end of his eyes. But she couldn't think this way _hes an arse Hermione hes probably just here to rub it in you're face._

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok… plus i needed to say something".

_He actually sounds like he cares but whats he going to say!_

"Umm… I'm fine just tired". She watched him carefully waiting for the insults to start pouring out. She was expecting him to boast about how irresistible he was to her and how scared she got.

"Are you sure you're fine" _ok just start being a prick already._

_He was not going to be one._

"Yes Malfoy I'm fine" she yawned, and rubbed her eyes in voluntary she didn't notice exactly know how tired she was.

"Well "

"Good night" it slipped out. She pushed her hand to her mouth regretting it. He wanted to say something but she wanted him out of her home.

He had seen.

He raised a brow.

She just stared at him embarrassed.

"Dra- Malfoy" She sighed at her jumbling of words that bought another smile to his face. "You said We needed to-"

"It's why i flooed here, you were upset and vulnerable and i think we both seemed to have been a bit oblivious to what had in fact happened" he didnt even know what he was saying anymore.

"Talk" . She stared at him. "Don't be surprised Granger Most girls tend to be quite flushed and excited by my charms towards them but I suppose your not most girls and what you want to say is 'it was a mistake' or maybe ' I wasn't thinking right' 'it didn't mean anything' or perhaps all of them' either way we both agree". Hermione was taken aback she had no idea what he was saying. He said it so fast , he showed no emotion on his face not even anger. He just waited with patience for her reply but she didn't know what to say. She looked at him and just nodded.

He didn't speak further he just turned and apparated home.

He behaved as though he was used to being hurt. Who said he was hurt though, he was just cursing himself for speaking total crap that didnt make one ounce of sense. they kissed and he had made it sound as though they slept together.

He was so confused with his feelings at the moment. He actually like mud blood Granger but it was a spur of the moment. The only reason he flooed to her house was because he needed to clear the air. The kiss had in fact meant a lot to him, it was the first kiss he gave where the girl didn't expect to get into his pants. This was weird they hated each other about 10 hours ago. And they still did. She seemed more confused than he did.

He walked straight for his room when he heard his father from behind.

"Draco"

"Father"

"I need to talk to you"

"What is it"

"Its about miss Granger". Draco rolled his eyes.

"What about her".

"She wasn't really sick was she" .

Draco hated the new Lucius, he liked to pry into Dracos business. And this was not good.

"No father she was not, she stumbled across your store room and it scared the living day lights out of her especially since your so called banshee tried to kill her… I lied to her friends so she could be excused without questions".

Lucius grew a smirk.

"And am I to believe you saved her"

"No father I left her there to die" Draco rolled his eyes and walked into his shower room.

"Don't take that tone with me" His father followed him and scolded him.

"NO father, I can speak to you however I wish I am no longer a child who you can bully"

"I did Not bully you Draco and even if I did it was because I loved you… and anyway you weren't any old child you were MINE"

"Whatever father I don't understand you any more… whatever plan you have in mind –"

His father cut him off with a laugh.

"Oohhh Draco you don't know anything about my plans" he grew a sly grin. "But i can assure you they include nothing evil"

Draco scowled "So you DO have plans"

"Of course my boy what do you expect… I need regrow my reputation back to the top where it used to be and I cant exactly do that now without a plan now can I".

"Well what does this plan involve" _fuck sake Merlin why does this man always have a plan, why can he never be normal._

"That Draco is a secret but I can tell you it won't involve violence" He looked extremely proud of himself.

"Just leave me out of them"

"I'm afraid that's impossible, you see Draco you are the most vital part of this plan"

Draco just gave his father a dirty look. He couldn't believe this man.

"What are you going to do, turn me in to Vol-" Draco shouted with an evil grin but Lucius stopped him half way.

His father held his arm and pulled him back pushing him down with his wand directly at Dracos throat.

But he let go. Lucius Malfoy had a temper and when he got angry he became a predator. But he had just let his prey go.

Draco however was not. He grabbed his father's cane from his hand threw it and punched him square in the nose.

**thank-you ****for reading i'm so sorry i've changed chapters 7 & 8... i hope you like the changes i've made ... thankyou for reading really appreciate it xxxxxx**

**please review ... reviews seriously motivate me to update sooner ...**

**i'd just like to say read Turncoat by Elizaye = its the best ff i've read for Dramione. its amazing ... _FANTASTIC_**


End file.
